Chuko Naruto 3
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto sneaks into the nara compound to prank shikamaru, but things take a turn for the worse, or better, when he catches sight of shikamaru's mom masturbating and getting so surprised that he gets himself caught. Lets just say 'fun' will be had! Hope ya enjoy!


**This is chuko naruto 3! Yah!**

**Of course i have to say this, if you don't like forced intercourse, turn back now! please! especially if you don't like the girl being the forcer, guy the victim!**

**This is yoshino, aka shikamaru's mother, and naruto. **

**If you like incest, chuko 1 is for you.**

**If you like tsunade and shizune, chuko 2 is for you!**

**Thank you to the suggestor for the idea of the chuko series. **

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto**

**Let's get to it**

* * *

Naruto giggled with uncontrollable joy as he sneaked into the nara compound.

He smiled triumphantly as he tip toed to the front door, 'For a clan compound, this place is super unguarded' he thought as he opened the door, he then wiggled in.

He grinned from ear to ear, 'shikamaru isn't going to know what hit him' he thought as he rubbed his hands together, he then patted his pants pocket, 'yes the prank material is here, believe it, shikamaru's done for' he thought as he started to tip toe down the hall, 'now if only i knew where his room is' he thought again looking around confused.

He tip toed up to a large wooden brown door, 'Nah he couldn't live in there' he thought as he turned his head to look down the hallway, he saw a stairway, he giggled, 'yea shikamaru's room definitely is up stairs' he thought as he was about to go to them.

"AHHH" he heard someone moan from the door he just turned from, naruto froze.

He slowly turned back to the door, "what was that" he said softly to himself.

"AHHH" he heard the moan again, 'there it goes again' he thought confused, he then slowly made his way to the door, the moaning started to get louder as he neared it, he wondered if he should just continue on his way or not.

His curiosity got the best of him as he grabbed the door know and turned it slowly, once he turned it fully, he opened it gently and slowly, it was now wide enough for him to peek in, he looked through.

The sight that met him was unexpected and shocking, he was so surprised his hand slipped on the doorknob and he lost his balance then fell forward into the room hitting the ground face first.

* * *

Yoshino moaned louder as she pumped her two fingers in herself faster, "AHHH" she moaned as she brought her left hand up to grabbed her breast, she pinched her hard nipple as she bucked her hips trying to get her fingers in her tunnels as deep as she could, "AHHH" she moaned again as she pumped her fingers back quickly and stabbed them forward aggressively, she was so focused on pleasuring herself she didn't notice her door open just abit.

She was so close, then all of a sudden, the sound of her door opening and someone falling to the ground shook her from her 'almost bliss'.

Yoshino instantly sat up covering her chest, her fingers still lodged deep into her wet nether regions, she blinked two times as she saw the figure get up.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, "Ow that hurt" he cried as he rubbed at the red spot on his forehead.

Yoshino cleared her throat.

Naruto froze.

Yoshino now getting a look at the boy recognized him, 'that's shikamaru little friend' she thought with a slight edge as she eyed him, "what are you doing her boy" she said with a frown as she took her fingers out of her pussy, she then covered her nether regions with her hand to hide her wetness, she then felt her 'bliss' go down rapidly, she sighed heavily, then glared at naruto, one, for interrupting her when she was almost 'there', two, for not answering her yet.

"Um well..." he said sheepishly wondering if he would leave here alive.

Yoshino eyed him and down, she then smiled wickedly, 'he'll do' she thought with a devilish smile as she got up from her bed, naruto froze in place as he looked at the naked women in all her glory, she had a firm yet appealing build, her breast were average size, and she had the face of a angel, and that 'angel' was currently smiling wickedly as she walked past naruto who was to stunned to move, she then closed the door and made sure it was locked, this time.

"It's your lucky day" she said as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled over to the bed.

Naruto eyes widened, "What? please don't kill me" he said with horror as he pulled to the edge of the bed.

Yoshino just smiled crazily, "oh no, i have better plans for you" she said as she bent him over, naruto grew confused and was about to lean back up, "Don't" she said in a warning tone, "you will bend over and put your hands on the bed and spread your legs" she said with a deadly serious voice, naruto while shaking did as he was told, the woman was scarier then sakura. "Now take off the pants" she said with a smirk, naruto quickly raised up and looked at her with the 'what?!' face, "NOW" she growled sending a shiver down his spine, just his luck, he thought as he slumped in defeat.

Naruto slowly unzipped his pants, he then tugged them down revealing his frog boxers, once they were at his ankles, he stepped out of them and slid them away with his feet.

"Underwears too" yoshino added with a smile.

Naruto head snapped up, "What! no way" he said defiantly.

"Now brat or i'll beat the hell out of you" she growled while cracking her knuckles loudly for naruto to hear, he swallowed a lump in his throat, this wasn't worth his life, he quickly took his boxers off, then he threw them on top of his pants.

"Now bend over and spread your legs" she ordered, naruto obeyed not sure what she wanted to do. Yoshino smirked while looking at his tight ass, she quickly used her right hand to backhand his left butt cheek.

Naruto yelped, his eyes widen, once she hit him again on the other butt cheek, he now realized she was giving him a spanking.

Yoshino smiled wickedly as she got a good rhythm going, left cheek then right cheek, she liked the beat her hand was giving off as it connected with his ass cheeks, she was in no way concerned about the pain she was giving him as his cheeks grew painfully red as she continued giving him a spanking.

Naruto bit his lip to try and hold back tears as he received his first spanking ever.

Yoshino smiled as she looked at her hands.

Right hand to left cheek.

Left hand to right cheek.

Right hand to right cheek.

Left hand to left cheek.

She giggled as she heard him yelp again on a hand smack from her, she then stopped abruptly.

Naruto sighed painfully, he couldn't feel his ass, it felt so hot down there that it almost numbed out the pain, he then started to wonder why she stopped.

Yoshino grinned as she used her left hand to spread his ass cheeks revealing his butt hole, "This is your punishment brat" she said and swiftly jabbed a single finger into his asshole using her right hand.

Naruto almost jumped out of skin as he felt something enter his 'dirty' place, he looked back at her but his head whipped back as he grasped at the bed once she started to pump him at an insane pace, her finger going deep into him, 'mmmm' he groaned out, this felt slightly good to him.

Yoshino grinned wickedly as she started pumping him faster, she was surprised, he wasn't as dirty as she expected him to be, she then saw his erected member, her eyes widen a little, he was nearly as big as her husband who is a grown man, he was only short by an inch, she quickly grabbed him with her left hand while still pumping him with her right.

Naruto instantly looked down between his legs when he felt her grab his penis, she squeezed him two times before releasing him.

Yoshino leaned up and stepped back from him, "Alright, lie on the bed now" she ordered.

Naruto not wanting what she just did to him to happen again quickly turned on over and lad on the bed, he ignored the pain in his ass.

Yoshino quickly straddled him, and since he was erected, he was standing straight up and made it easy for her to slip him deep into her, and just like that, his virginity was gone.

Naruto gasped as he felt his penis be buried deep into her hot and wet tunnels, he moaned when she bucked her hips on him, he moaned again as he felt something build up quick.

Yoshino kept going on, grinding her hips painfully against his, she then put both of her hands on his chest and pressed them down painfully, then lifted her lower half up and slammed it down after he was only two inches out of her.

Naruto gasped as he felt that feeling come roaring out, "EURAGH" he moaned out as he felt the feeling erupt at full force, he felt his member spasm aggressively as something shot out of it.

Yoshino moaned as she felt him cum inside her, her inner walls milking him dry as she continued to ride him, she moaned as she felt her release coming.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as his member stayed hard as she continued to ride him despite his climax, his cock twitched one finally time before he slumps, yoshino kept riding him.

"AHHHHUAAA" she moaned as she stabbed down on him one last time, her climax hit as she sheathed him in her tunnels.

Naruto eyes widened as he felt her clasped around tightly, and with it, a new wave of hot wetness hit his member that made him climax again, "AHHHH" he moaned out as he let go into her once again after just releasing not 3 minutes ago.

"YES" yoshino moaned out as she grinded on him aggressively, riding her orgasm for it's worth while milking naruto, it felt so good to her to have a guy shoot hot cum into her while she rode them, and her climaxing as well only enhanced her bliss.

Naruto and yoshino slumped at the same time, she fell on top of him.

"mmmmm" she moaned softly.

Naruto was just lying there, he wasn't tired, but wondering how things turned out, here he was going to prank his friend, then came across his friend's mom masturbating then getting caught, then said mother using him.

He was pulled out of his mind when she leaned up, he looked at her expecting her to get up off of him and tell him to leave or something that involved him not having sex with her, but instead she smirked at him, "you are still hard" she said with a grin, his eyes went wide again, he didn't feel it until now, but now he feels, his cock was hard and pulsing inside her. "Don't worry" she said as she started moving her hips again, "we have all day" she finished as she started riding him again.

Naruto just moaned as she started riding him, hard, 'fuck my life' was his thought.

Little did they know was that a certain lazy genius picked the door locks to see why his mother was screaming and why he heard an unfamiliar voice in with hers, let's just say, he is now scarred for life.

* * *

**And that's chuko 3. **

**Hoped ya enjoyed, next is chuko naruto 4 which will be narutoXhyuuga women[hinata and hanabi included, obviously].**

**This, being plot 10, aka chuko 3 was not as 'rough' as i thought it would be.**

**Until Next Time**


End file.
